


Belong

by wowbright



Series: Cover Me [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Challenge 2013, Frottage, Kink Negotiation, Klaine Advent 2013, M/M, Marking, Mild Painplay, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Painplay, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking, baby kinksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>Blaine wants Kurt to fuck him so hard that it hurts for days; it would be nice to have that physical reminder of his intimacy with Kurt. Kurt thinks that’s a recipe for an ER visit. They come up with a happy compromise. Or, “baby kinksters try painplay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s Klaine Advent prompt is “belong.” It inspired me to write a sequel to a porny little one-shot called “Cover Me” that I posted more than a year ago. (But you can read this on its own and still get porntastic joy from it.)
> 
> Thanks to [Jamie](http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/) for the dialog help and [nachochang](http://nachochang.tumblr.com/) for the beta! Originally posted on [tumblr](http://wowbright.tumblr.com/post/68844710185/fic-belong-klaine-nc-17).

“Kurt, it doesn’t hurt when I sit down.”

“You want it to?”

It’s the morning of New Year’s Eve, and Kurt and Blaine are sitting on Blaine’s bed, ostensibly rereading all the 2011 issues of  _Vogue_ , but mostly kissing and playing footsy.

Blaine feels his cheeks flush, as much from arousal as embarrassment. “I told you I want to feel it the next day.” Blaine whispers the words like a closely guarded secret.

“We did it twice yesterday.” Kurt bites his lower lip. “And we went at it pretty hard. Are you honestly telling me you can’t feel it?  _I_  feel it.”

“I can feel it when I think about it. But it’s not, like, constantly overwhelming.”

“Sweetheart.” Kurt sets his magazine in his lap and takes Blaine’s hand. “As romantic as that sounds, I think if it’s overwhelming it means I injured you. I’m not really sure that’s the best way to show you that I love you.” He gives Blaine a minxish look and lowers his voice to a groin-churning timbre. “Also, it would kind of prevent me from fucking you again for a while. We wouldn’t want that.”

 _Fucking_. They’ve only recently started using this word to describe what the two of them do together. Blaine can’t get over how intimate it sounds on Kurt’s lips. 

Blaine looks down at their joined hands. “I just – I want to feel it a little more, Kurt. It’s been so nice to spend all this time together over winter break and I want – when we get back to school on Monday – I want to be able to feel you all day. When I sit or stand or walk.”

“My heart is already with you all the time, Blaine.”

“I know. It would just be nice to have a …  _physical_  reminder.”

Kurt smiles, crow’s feet gathering at the edges of his eyes. “Like when you stroke me without lube and my skin feels a little tender afterward?”

Blaine glances up into Kurt’s eyes, then down at his lips, then back to his eyes.

“Do you like that?”

Kurt nods. “I do.”

“Yes, then,” Blaine says. “Like that.”

“I like … fucking you,” Kurt says, his smile a strange, awesome mixture of coy, bashful and proud. “Like we did yesterday.”

“Me, too.”

“But I also love your ass and I really don’t want to injure it. It’s been pretty good to us both.”

Blaine’s chest warms with the praise. He climbs on top of Kurt, straddling his hips, but doesn’t lean in close enough for Kurt to feel his hard-on. Kurt looks down there, though, and Blaine is fairly pleased at the way his pants stretch tight over it, leaving little for Kurt to guess at.

“So …” Kurt looks up into Blaine’s eyes. “How about I just fuck you so hard that your thighs cramp up and you have trouble sitting or walking from  _that?_ ”

Blaine’s pants grow tighter. “That would be nice. But I’m not sure I would cramp up? I’m pretty flexible.”

Kurt snickers and rubs his nose against Blaine’s. “I’ve noticed that about you.” He leans back against the headboard and gazes into Blaine’s eyes for a long moment. “So …”

“So?”

“You want to feel it when you’re sitting down?”

“Yeah.”

“Well … what about hickeys?”

The last time Kurt gave Blaine a really monster hickey was almost a month ago, and it took a week before the bruise on the side of Blaine’s hip went away. When he walked between classes, his messenger bag would rub against the spot and it throbbed like a flame, words burning into his skin:  _I love you, Blaine. You belong to me._

“I like hickeys,” Blaine says. “And –” A sudden shyness overwhelms him; it’s so difficult sometimes to ask for what he wants. Usually, people don’t want to give those things to him. It shocks him every time that Kurt  _does._  A truth like that shouldn’t be difficult to get used to, but it is. Blaine turns his head into Kurt’s shoulder. He can just barely make out the smell of Kurt’s ginger body lotion through the fabric.

Kurt reaches up, gently turning Blaine’s face toward him. “Tell me.”

There’s really no way for Blaine to get out of this. Kurt is looking at him with a questioning gaze, and he’s not looking away.

“You could – if you want – you could –” Blaine squeezes his eyes shut, takes a deep breath, holds it, and then lets the words rush out of him like air from a deflating balloon: “You-could-spank-me-and-leave-bruises-on-my-ass.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything immediately. Blaine keeps sitting there, eyes closed, straddling Kurt’s hips. He can’t hear anything but Kurt’s steady breathing. And then he feels Kurt’s palm rest on his thigh, his thumb stroking the fabric of Blaine’s pants gently. Blaine hopes that’s a good sign, but he’s not sure. He opens one eye to peek at Kurt’s face, but it’s hard to read his expression that way.

“You’d like that?” Kurt says. He doesn’t sound disgusted.

Blaine opens both eyes. “I think I – I’ve thought about it,” he says. “I think I would.”

Kurt smiles shyly. “I think … I could try spanking you. I’m not sure I could get myself to hit hard enough to leave bruises though. Would that be okay?”

Blaine nods. “Yeah. I want you to be comfortable.”

Kurt smirks. “And I want you to be slightly uncomfortable for a few days.”

*

“You need to promise me something,” Kurt says, looking up from the pink mark he’s sucked to the surface of Blaine’s ass cheek.

It’s hard for Blaine to form words. Everything feels so good, and even though Kurt has stopped biting him, Blaine can’t seem to stop his own rutting into the mattress.

Kurt puts his hand on Blaine’s hip, and Blaine stills. “Blaine?”

“Yeah?” Blaine says dreamily.

“You need to tell me to stop if anything’s too much. I know you want me to feel good, but I can’t if I’m not sure you feel good, too.”

Something in Blaine feels like it’s breaking open – a wellspring, maybe, of love and devotion and something else that’s hard to identify, but makes him feel as fondly of himself as he does of Kurt. “I promise.”

Kurt kisses Blaine’s back. “Okay. Say ‘stop’ if you’re not enjoying yourself.”

Blaine scrunches his face. “No, that’s too confusing. Because if I say ‘don’t stop,’ you might only hear the ‘stop’ part. We could have a safeword.”

“A what?”

“A safeword. It’s a word you would never normally say in the middle of sex. If you say it, it means that you want to stop whatever you’re in the middle of doing.”

“Did you learn this from porn?”

“Maybe.”

“Huh, I guess porn has its value.” Kurt bites Blaine’s ass cheek, sending sparks low into Blaine’s balls. “So would something like ‘Katy Perry’ work?”

Blaine giggles. “I don’t know. I like Katy Perry.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t want her sucking your ass, would you?”

“Probably not. Still … How about ‘decaf.’ I’ve always thought that would be a fun safeword.”

Kurt snorts. “‘Decaf’ it is.”

*

Kurt is a tease. He starts each kiss out gently, with just the slightest press of dry lips. He lingers like that for several long moments, the slow exhalations from his nose a torturous tickle on Blaine’s skin. At the point when Blaine is just about to beg, Kurt darts out his tongue, slicking Blaine’s skin up with his saliva before pressing the flats of his teeth against Blaine’s ass and sucking the soft flesh forcefully into his mouth. It feels kind of like Kurt’s french kissing his ass cheeks at first, but then –

“ _Oh,_ ” Blaine moans and thrusts into the mattress as Kurt bites down, the edges of his teeth searing Blaine’s skin.

Kurt pulls back and licks over the purpling marks. “Do you like that?”

Blaine nods dumbly into the pillow. “A lot.”

“Good.” Kurt smiles against Blaine’s skin. “Hold on a minute. I think I’m going to try a different position.”

“Okay.”

Kurt turns around as he crawls on top of Blaine, spreading his thighs over the back of Blaine’s shoulders and leaning forward to kiss his tailbone. Kurt’s cock flops heavily between Blaine’s shoulder blades, and Blaine’s own cock responds with a twitch against the sheets. “This good?” Kurt says.

“Perfect.”

Kurt kiss-suck-bites down Blaine’s ass cheek until he’s at the juncture where ass meets thigh. “God Blaine,” Kurt murmurs. “You’re delicious.” He bites down on the crease and Blaine feels a surprising jolt right up through his cock. Blaine breathes into the pillow and tries to relax, tries to keep himself from coming; but Kurt is rubbing his cock against Blaine’s back and the head is growing slick, leaving warm trails on Blaine’s skin, and his tongue is moving and sucking and Blaine can feel as each of his capillaries rise closer to the surface of his skin and burst like a firework.

“Kurt,” Blaine mutters, rutting against the bed. “I’m gonna, I think I’m gonna –”

And just like that the warmth of Kurt’s cock and mouth are gone and Kurt’s hands are around Blaine’s hips, pulling him away from the seductive friction of the mattress. “Not yet, sweetheart,” Kurt says with a touch of sternness that makes Blaine’s cock throb. “I still need to spank you.”

*

The first smack is too light, but Blaine grunts into the pillow anyway. It’s the sound of skin slapping against skin that gets him, even when it lacks the sharp crack that he longs for. This is a good start. A very good start.

He’s on all fours so he can’t rut against the sheets. Kurt thought of that. Kurt is brilliant.

“Too hard?” Kurt says.

Blaine shakes his head.

“Too light?”

Blaine’s so grateful Kurt thought to ask. He nods.

The second smack is sharp and stinging, like the slap of water against skin when you mess up a dive and end up hitting the water belly-first. Or jumping in shoulder-deep to spring-cold water. Invigorating. Heat pools in the spot that Kurt’s hand just touched, and also in Blaine’s cock, making it heavy with blood.

“Again,” Blaine says, so quietly he’s not sure Kurt even hears him.

There’s another strike then, loud and cracking. Blaine’s entire body sways forward from the force of it. He lets out a low, pleasured grunt. He’s spent hours staring at Kurt’s arms, the muscles in them, all that power that others overlook. He doesn’t understand how they can’t see it, how they don’t want to feel Kurt’s strength against their bodies.

Kurt strokes the flat of his hand soothingly over the curve of Blaine’s ass. “I’m just going to do one more, sweetheart. I don’t want to go overboard our first time. Will that be okay?”

Blaine nods his head. “Yeah. But could you –?” He bites his bottom lip.

“Could I what?”

Blaine swallows nervously. “As hard as the last time? But … on that spot you were sucking when I almost came?”

“You sure that won’t hurt too much?”

Blaine turns and looks over his shoulders into Kurt’s eyes. “I’m pretty sure it will hurt just right.”

The grin that spreads across Kurt’s face is a cross of scandalized and impish. “Blaine, you are –” Kurt sinks back onto his heels, unconsciously batting his eyelashes as he reaches down to give a long, lavish stroke to his own cock.

Blaine smirks. “Eminently fuckable?”

“That, too.” Kurt thumbs the bead of wetness at the tip of his cock and rubs it around the head. “But I was thinking more along the lines of ‘mindblowingly hot.’ I guess they come down to the same thing.”

Blaine’s cheeks flush with the praise, but he forces himself to keep looking into Kurt’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Now are you going to give me my final spanking or what?” Blaine wiggles his ass in the air.

*

The final strike is powerful, makes Blaine’s flesh smart and his capillaries protest and his cock twitch and swell. As soon as it’s done, he flips onto his back and pulls Kurt on top of him, wrapping his legs around Kurt’s waist and his arms around Kurt’s back, thrusting up against Kurt’s cock with a loud, desperate moan.

“Own me, Kurt,” he mutters. “Own me and fuck me and fuck against me and make me come.”

“Jesus Blaine, you can’t – you can’t say things like that unless you want me to –” Kurt wraps a hand around both of their cocks and his eyes roll back in his head. “Unless you want me to come all over you.”

“I do,” Blaine says. “Make me yours.” The words feel as weighty as a marriage vow.

Three solid strokes and the sparks skitter through Blaine’s thighs and balls, another stroke and they flare up his spine, one more and they burst – white fireworks beneath Blaine’s eyelids as he spurts into Kurt’s hand.

Kurt moves through the slickness, fucking against Blaine’s still-throbbing cock and panting kisses into his mouth. His body shakes – at first almost imperceptibly, but then visibly; Blaine sees the trembling of his lips and feels the twitching of Kurt’s arms and back muscles as he moves closer to orgasm.

When Kurt’s about to come, his eyes go wide and unblinking; his jaw goes slack and then stiffens. He makes one last thrust forward before his whole body tenses in Blaine’s arms and he shoots his orgasm onto Blaine’s stomach.

*

“So that wasn’t too bad, even though I didn’t injure your asshole?” Kurt says after they’ve cleaned up and fallen back into bed.

“Honestly? I think it was even better than injuring my asshole.”

Kurt giggles. “I’m glad you think so.”

Blaine reaches for Kurt’s hand. “Seriously, though. Thanks for listening to me so we could come up with something that worked for both of us.”

“You’re welcome.” Kurt’s smile sparkles as he rolls over on top of Blaine and playfully touches the heads of their cocks together. “You know what they say, Blaine. Two heads are better than one.”

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363852) by [oohshinyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl)




End file.
